Ikuto's Babysitting Adventure
by IchigoXKisshu4eva
Summary: Ikuto goes to visit Amu like he alwas did, but this time, she acted oddly, she practically offered herself to him, she tells him she will be his if he babysits Ami, will she keep her promise or is she hiding her emotions form him rated T for safety!
1. Tricked!

Ikuto's Babysitting Adventure

Tricked!

Ikuto was sitting on a hill it was a quarter to midnight, almost time for his nightly visit to his little toy Amu's house, he enjoyed seeing her scared, it amused him, her face going red as he hugged her from behind....it filled him with an odd pleasure. He laughed to himself as he began to move, his little neko chara came out and scolded him.

"Seeing the enemy again Nya?! The boss won't take kindly to this Ikuto!"

He stated, Ikuto flicked him away

"I don't care"

He said simply

"If I wasn't so fond of you Ikuto I'd kill you!"

The little neko mewed

"Yes, whatever, now get in, before I leave you behind!"

Ikuto said patting his pocket, the neko mewed in protest as he was soved into the pocket, Ikuto heard him shout.

"This is kitty harassment!"

Ikuto laughed as he jumped off towards Amu's house

Meanwhile with Amu

"Oka-san do I have to!?"

Amu said groggily to her mother as she tried to sleep

"Hai, Ami has begged that you babysit her, you and something called a Shugo Chara?"

Amu's mother said

"I-I don't know what a Chara is!"

Amu stuttered

"So please Amy? Watch her?"

Her mother asked as she went out the door

"Hai....Oka-san!"

Amu sighed as she fell into bed, just as she did this Ikuto arrived, he saw Amu lying face down on the bed, she was mumbling something, he couldn't hear so he opened the door silently and went over to the girl laying face down.

"Amu...."

He blew into her ear, she flew up in the air, hugging her hanging light,she glared at Ikuto....but then she smiled, this confused him.

"Ikuto! How are you?"

She smiled, Ikuto felt her head, she wasn't hot.

"What are you doing silly?"

She giggled

"Uh, aren't you going to hit me or kick me out like normal?"

He stared at her confusedly

"No, come lie in bed with me?"

She smiled trying to keep her façade up.

"Uh.....ok?"

He said not entirely sure if he wanted to do this, Amu got into bed and he laid down behind her, this was a lot more awkward than what he would normally do.....

"C-Comfy?"

She stuttered

"H-Hai"

He said, he was feeling weird, why was she doing this to him!? He was her enemy!

"A-Amu?"

He stuttered, Amu turned round her face shining lightly in the moonlight, Ikuto was getting horny, Amu saw her plan was working.

"Ikuto, you know I'd do _anything_ for you, Ne?"

She purred rubbing his thigh, he was panting

"H-Hai?"

He stammered as her hand travelled lower

"Well, would you do a thing for me?"

She said as her had rubbed lightly on his crotch

"Hai, oh anything"

He groaned

"Babysit, with me?"

She said as she rubbed harder, Ikuto was panting

"Oh, hai!"

He whispered

"Good! I'll see you in the morning!"

She smiled as she shoved him on the floor, Ikuto's eye twitched

"What....just happened?"

This is my first Shugo Chara story, it is Amu X Ikuto X Ami

I don't know whether to make it M or K+

Read and tell me please?

R&R

Thanks

Again my first story for SC

SEE YA!

BYE!!!!

~K-Chan~


	2. Day 1: OniiChan

Ikuto's Babysitting Adventure!

Day 1 : Acquaintance

Ikuto did not sleep well, he pondered over what Amu had gotten him into, he was a fighter not a babysitter, besides he hated kids, they always yanked on his cat ears and poked Yoro , which was amusing.

"Ikuto..."

Yoro said

"Nani?"

He moaned

"There is an X egg near by"

That woke him up, he began to get undressed, he never even heard the door open, or small feet sneak up on him.

"KITTY!!!!!!!"

A small voice yelled, Ikuto jumped in the air with fright

"W-What? What is that thing!"

Ikuto said pointing at the small child clinging to his , she smiled at him

"Oh you must be Big Sis's new boyfriend!"

She giggled

"Who?"

He said dumbfounded at who the blond meant

"Oh! Ami! Don't cling to Ikuto!"

Amu came through and yanked him down, he fell with a light thud

"What is that?"

he asked her

"That, that's who you are babysitting!"

She smile making a small baby noise to Ami

"I not a baby! I'm a Shugo Chara!"

She said, Ikuto looked at her

"Then you know where the Embryo is!?"

He said excitedly, Amu laughed, Ikuto would babysit and she could go to her meeting

"Ok Ikuto Ami, Ami Ikuto, now you have met and uh...BYE!!"

She yelled running out of the house Ikuto growled at her

"I am so stealing her bra!"

He groaned and looked at Ami

"Are you Amu-chan's boyfriend?"

She asked nonchalantly, he smirked...this could get fun

"Yes, but I don't see her often due to my work"

He lied smoothly, oh yes Amu would be in his hands by the end of this

"He Onii-chan?"

She asked

"I'm not your brother"

He said cocking his head, she began to cry

_Damn, damn, damn_

He thought as he picked the child up

_How do you turn this thing off?! Where is the power button_

He panicked, he began to sing a random song

'_Oh stop your crying it'll be alright_

_Just take my hand and hold it tight_

_I will protect you from all around you_

_I will be here don't you cry'_

He soothed her and she stopped crying

"Onii-chan, sung the same song as Amu......."

She sighed, Ikuto smiled inwardly

"Did she now?"

He laughed as he took her downstairs, he saw a list for_ Amu,_not him

_She tricked me, that damn girl_

He sighed

"Lets go out,Ne?"

Ikuto smiled

"Can we go to the secret place?"

Ami asked

"Sure where is it?"

He asked

"Secret!"

She winked, he sweat-dropped

"Ok, where is the Embryo?"

He asked

"Amu has it"

She said like she hadn't gave away the biggest secret ever

"Really?"

he said

"Yup, she got home and she glowed all nice colours, she told me to only tell good people and Onii-Chan is good, right?"

She asked

"Yea I'm good alright!"

He snickered, Yoro came out

"hey Ikuto-"

He began

"KITTY CHARA!!!"

The child squealed as she piratically crushed him

"Who is this?"

He asked between chokes

"I'm Hinimori Ami, the youngest Shugo Chara!"

She said, but they took it seriously

"So if Amu has it, where would she be?"

Ikuto asked

"She don't tell me...."

Ami sighed

"Well then...lets got for a stroll, Ne?"

he asked

"Ok, Ikuto"

She blushed a little

_Great I finally get a Hinimori and its the small one who crushes on me!_

He sighed as he leapt off towards the hills, with the little girl holding onto him the whole time

Awww Ami is so adorable!

Ikuto, isn't as bad as he is....

or is he?

Amu's secret is let out

What revenge is Ikuto planning for Amu as a result for tricking him?

Is Ami really a Chara?

R&R

Please?

If you do I will send Ikuto with egg shaped cookies!

Ikuto: I will feed them to you ;)

Me: back in the cage Romeo! -.-

Ikuto: Ja né

Me: Bye!

~K-Chan~


	3. Day 2: Shocking discovery

Ikuto's Babysitting Adventure!

Day 2 : The Littlest Chara

Ikuto had taken Ami out all morning, she never tired out, he thought all kids slept but, man she was nuts, oh well, the sooner he does this, the sooner Amu gives him a reward, he looked over his shoulder to see two things.

Ami was gone

She had taken Yoru

This was bad, he had never babysat a kid before but he knew losing the kid was a very bad sign, he could see Amu with her hand ready

' Ikuto you, lost Ami! I will never love you!'

She said

' No, no I will find her! '

He begged

' Open Heart!!! '

She yelled

'WUAAAAAAAH '

He snapped his mind out of that as he looked for Yoru, he got catnip out and began to check the trash cans, he sweat-dropped, was Amu really worth this?......

' You know I'd do _anything _for you, Ne?'

Amu winked

"Hell yes!"

He grinned as he continued to look

Meanwhile with Ami

"Nya, stop, Calm down, Nya!!"

Yoru panted

"Kitty is tired, KAWAII!"

Ami screamed, Ami squealed

"How old are you!?"

He asked

"Ami is 5 but she will be 6 tomorrow, Amu-chan promised me a big surprise, was it Ikuto nii-sama?or you Kitty?"

Ami asked

"No, Ikuto didn't know you till yesterday and I'm Ikuto's cat"

Yoru smiled, Ami sighed

"So.....Amu-chan didn't get me any present?"

Ami said her sorrow showing, Yoru got a really bad feeling

"A-Ami?"

He mewed

"Big Sis, hates Ami, I should go away"

Yoru gasped, he saw a mysterious figure smile

"AMI!!!"

Yoru screamed as he pushed her out the way and was slapped into the wall

"Kitty-chan!"

She screamed, but the man whispered words into her ear

"Amu never wanted you, she would have been less stressed being an only child..."

The voice whispered, Ami slumped down

"Love.....is meaningless...."

she whispered as a dark energy surrounded her....but...something happened....

"Ami, Big Sis loves you, remember that! Believe in me!"

A voice yelled out

"I...believe"

She whispered, a pink egg floated down, it began to crack, a Chara like Amu's came out, only it was smaller and in a pink shall, she smiled.

"Hi, Ami-chan!"

She said

"H-Hello"

Ami said shyly

"My name is Ali, I was your birthday wish, remember?"

She giggled,Ami looked back and remembered

"Dream Spirit, give me the courage I need to support Amu..."

Ami nodded

"Hai, trust in me, Ami-chan!"

She asked

"I....I TRUST YOU!"

She screamed as a blinding pink light filled the sky

"My own heart, Activate!"

Ami screamed as she was absorbed in a blinding light, Ikuto saw it and gasped

"Amu?!"

He said as he ran over

Ami, appeared in a suit like Amu's only she had a shall shrouded around her, she had a pink beret on and her hair was in three bunches, she did a little pose.

"When the world turns dark and sour, I'll let love work its power!"

She said and laughed

The shadow man frowned

"This was not expected...."

He sighed as he threw out an X egg, it sounded sad

"Emotions are stupid......."

Its pouted

"That's not true, they give us a chance to love!"

Ami reasoned

"But....Amu..."

The egg sighed

"Amu loves us!"

Ami yelled

"No..."

Ami gave up, she felt an emotion build inside her

"What...is this...."

Ami gasped

"So not be afraid Ami-San, this is your emotion, trust in it and believe"

Ali said,Ami nodded

"Flower Staff Activate!"

She said, a silver staff came down

"My hearts power, Unlock!"

She said, she watched the rod light up in many colours

"Now Ami-chan!"

Ali said

"Flower Cannon, Lock on!"

She said

"Rose Petals, Fire!"

She yelled as thousands of flaming roses shot at the egg

"Happiness!!"

It yelled, the man disappeared

Ami smiled, then passed out,Ikuto ran to see her out cold

"Amu's going to tan my tail for this!"

He panicked as he carried the toddler home, not seeing the fairy flying in the sky above

Oh that was a twist, Ami is a Guardian

Ikuto doesn't know

What happens when Ikuto finds someone's diary?

Will he peek

and what about the Embryo?

Will he discover Ali?

R&R to see

See Ya

Ne?

~K-Chan~

Ikuto:Review, ^.~

Me:Please?

Bye


	4. Day 3: Amu's Heart!

Ikuto's Babysitting Adventure

Amu's Heart

Ikuto had gotten home, Amu was asleep on her bed, she looked exhausted, she mumbled in her sleep,Ikuto sighed, he lifted her up gently and slid her under, he whispered into her ear.

"Goodnight, Kohana"

He got undressed into his boxers, it was really hot and, he just wanted to scare Amu silly, he went in behind her and looked at her face, her hair was sprayed over her eyes, Ikuto gently pushed the tufts of hair back and placed his hand on her cheek, she rubbed against it, he couldn't help but smile softly at her, he removed his hand and she whimpered a little, then she settled into a deep sleep, Ikuto turned to face the ceiling, Amu jerked suddenly and was now lying on his chest, he froze for a few seconds before sighing, he couldn't help but laugh gently.

"Now who's the cat, Amu?"

He blew gently, Amu withdrew her arm and turned to reach something subconsciously, Ikuto watched curiously as Amu felt around then smiled as she fingered the cabinet before her hand went limp from sleep, Ikuto was curious now, what was his little Amu hiding from him? He gave a mischievous smirk, Yoru came out.

"Ikuto-Why are you in Amu's bed....in boxers?"

Yoru asked only to be flicked away

"Nya!"

He screamed as he flew into the bin, Ikuto had covered Amu's ears, he reached over to the cabinet, there was a small pink box. It was labelled 'Amu's Heart' Ikuto grinned.

"Bingo"

He whispered as he went over to the pillow cusion, he smirked at the sleeping girl infront.

"What have you been keeping from me, Amu?"

He asked with his trademark smile as he opened the first page. It was the day she had became a guardian, and when they first met each other.

~Dear Diary

Today started off weird and got even weirder, I don't usually believe in all this spirit stuff but I gave it a go, I made a wish for bravery, truth be told, I'm shy, terribly shy, I hate the dark and I'm nervous around men, speaking of which I saw Tadasae today, I sort of like him but....I have to be frank, he looked like a girl. I know diary, its cruel but, his eyes were the lightest shade of blue and he wore deodorant, it smelled like women's, but aside that back to the spirit thing, I made my wish, and the next morning, there were three eggs, pink, green and blue, I wanted courage not to be a mother! But a sudden fondness was formed when one of them moved, like getting your first kiss, by the way diary just between you and I, I have never had my first kiss, so I don't know what it's like.~

Ikuto grew bored so flipped through until he found him in it

~It's Amu again

I don't know what happened but....I am on top of a construction site building and I have a pink fairy next to me, have I finally lost it? I looked over and gasped jumping down from the heavens was a guy with cat ears, he was midnight blue and had the most gorgeous face, I had ever saw, he was a lot hotter than Tadasae, by a long shot, he came striding over to me, I had to stop myself from blushing madly, so I put my mean character on, I really do like him, even if he is a stranger, I felt I could trust in him, he whispered in my ear making me lose my balance at the closeness.

"You're Amu, right?"

I had never been so choked up, I could only stare at those eyes as he put me under his spell, a spell I was happy to be under.

Well night diary, Amu out~

And with that Ikuto put down the book, he crawled back into bed and stared at Amu's face as he edged his head closer, until their lips barely touched, he whispered.

"Ashiteru, Amu"

he said as he drew his head back, he would leave her lips untouched....for now, he would wait until she was his willingly, then he would claim her lips, as well as her heart. He hugged Amu into his chest, she never complained, only buried her face into his muscular chest and both fell into a deep and blissful sleep.

Yoru sighed happily

"Ikuto's happy and all is well, Nya"

He smiled as he floated off to sleep with the Chara Guardians

Well that was a sweet chapter

Awww Ikuto never forced himself onto her, ain't he charming?

Yoru is so kawaii!

Amu appears to like Ikuto, but like or LIKE?

I'll let you fathom it out

See Ya

Next time on here

~K-Chan~

Out

Bye!!


	5. Day 4: Ami's Birthday

Ikuto's Babysitting Adventure

Day 4: Ami's Birthday

Amu awoke slowly, she felt warm

"Ohiyo"

She yawned

"Ohiyo, Amu"

Ikuto replied, Amu's eyes shot open, Ikuto had his arms around her waist, and he had no top or trousers on, Amu had an unreadable look on her face, Ikuto laughed and tipped her head up, he gave one of his mesmerising smiles that made Amu melt.

"Sleep well, Kohana?"

He asked, Amu gave him an odd look before kicking him out of the bed.

"I DID until I saw that a cat was in with me! And what do you mean by 'Kohana'"

She moaned until he tapped her chin up to meet his gaze

"Because you are my, Little Flower"

He cooed, his suspicion was right Amu's face was as red as a strawberry, she didn't know how to react, Ikuto gave a gentle laugh, Amu stared at him.

"N-Nani? Why do you always do that to me?"

She asked a little hurt and confused at the same time, Ikuto stared at her then pat her head.

"I do it, because you are so innocent, it is easy for you to be pulled in by me, Ne?"

He smiled as he got out of bed and dressed in front of her, she hid her eyes and muttered while blushing red.

"H-Hentai!"

She yelled, Ikuto smirked

"Kohana"

He said as he smiled at her, then a thought hut him

"Isn't it Ami's birthday today?"

He asked, Amu gasped

"Damn! Ikuto, you are going to help me pick out a present!"

Amu ordered him, he smirked slyly as he pretended to slip, pulling her with him, he was over her as he said.

"On one condition, Amu"

He grinned as he moved his head close to hers, she began to blush again

"W-What?"

She stuttered

"You and I will go on a date"

He whispered in her ear, her whole face began to get redder

"W-Why?"

She asked

"Because, you and I are meant to be"

He purred, she lost her blush and kicked him off

"As if!"

She growled

"Well, then I guess Ami will go presentless, all because of heartless Amu…"

He said as he gave her a ' it doesn't matter what you think, it will still happen' look

"Fine…I'll go on the date"

She surrendered, he smirked as he picked her up bridle style

"What!"

She yelped, he smiled at her

"I forgot, the date starts as soon as you agree, and what's this? You did, lets go"

He said as he leapt out her window with her in his arms, the chara's were asleep, obvious to this happening, Amu sighed as she gripped onto Ikuto's shirt.

"Scared, Kohana?"

He asked, she was shaking

"Amu?"

He said as he saw she was crying and hyperventilating, he landed on a tree and placed her down, he asked worriedly.

"Why didn't you tell me that you hated heights?"

He asked, she shook her head

"No, I love heights but…. I feel ill…"

She mumbled, Ikuto realised she DID look a little pale, he took her to his house, she panicked and struggled, he laughed as he pinned her down, she was scared.

"Easy, Amu"

He hushed

"B-But, you…"

She stammered

"I am not, and will not hurt you!"

He sighed as he went to get a cold cloth, he placed it over her head, she winced at the touch, Yoru appeared, he looked shocked.

"Oh you captured the enemy good job Ikuto!"

He laughed until he saw Ikuto petting the shaking girl

"Hey…is she…. ok?"

Yoru asked worried now

"Hai, but she needs to stay here and rest, Yoru, look after her while I shop"

Ikuto said lowly

"No, I have to pick her gift-"

She started but Ikuto's look made her stop

"Amu, you are not immortal, you may be a guardian but you are only human, as am I, if you go out not only will you get sick but you will also ruin Ami's party, is that what you want!"

He never meant to yell, but her stubbornness would be her downfall, he didn't wish that on her. Amu began to cry, Ikuto sighed as he laid down and pulled her to him, she quietened down and whispered.

"Why do you care about me?"

She asked, he looked away.

"Ikuto! You never tell me the important things! So why can't you tell me this!"

She asked as she began to shake, he looked at her solemnly as he stood uo.

"I do it because I care!"

He muttered as he jumped out the window, Amu watched as he left before muttering

"Liar"

Yoru looked at her and sighed

"What was Ikuto thinking?"

The little cat sighed as he floated to get more cloths

Amu looked at her hand, it was bandaged, she must have hurt it when she was in the tree, Ikuto must have bandaged it up.

"How can his mood change?"

She sighed, Yoru floated down

"You really don't credit him enough, it took hours to heal your hand, it was infected"

He told her as he placed another wet cloth on her head, she laid down and sighed.

"Ikuto…"

Yoru, smiled inwardly

'Amu, you don't realise how happy you make Ikuto…'

He thought as he watched her sleep.

Meanwhile with Ikuto

"Hmm, Amu said that Ami loves teddies, but…. WHICH TYPE?"

He almost yelled as he was in a rainbow of stuffed animals, honestly he had never saw so much teddies in his life, he saw a blue one, a pink one and a green one, then he had a great idea, he drew a sketch of Amu's chara's and handed it in, the clerk smiled as she went through and created them, she asked if he wanted voices, he nodded as he handed a sample of each chara's voice to the clerk, she smiled.

"Anything else?"

She asked he nodded as he handed a piece of paper to her, she smiled and nodded

"Special friend?"

She asked, he nodded inwardly

"So do you want her name on it?"

The clerk asked

"Hai, please"

He said

"Ok there you go, please come again"

The clerk smiled as she watched him walk away

"Such a good boyfriend"

She sighed

Ikuto, smiled softly at the toy in his hands

"Hopefully this, will make her happy…."

He sighed as he jumped off towards his house…

Back at Ikuto's house

Amu was asleep when he had returned, he gently shook her, she woke up and smiled

"Ikuto…"

She said, she saw the bag

"Thanks….hey why is there two bags?"

She asked, he tapped her nose

"Wait and see, Kohana"

He winked as he walked off to his room, Amu was left in silence.

"Ikuto…"

She breathed as she wandered to his room, unaware of her actions….

Well I hope your enjoying this

Awww Ikuto is so sweet

Poor Amu, she thinks he is kidding her

And what about Ami's chara Ali?

R&R

To see

Bye!

K-Chan!


	6. Day 5 : The Party

Ikuto's Babysitting Adventure

Day 5 : The Party

Amu by now had came to her senses, she had no idea why she had went to _**his**_ room!, what spell had he used on her? A perverted cat demon spell? She groaned and turned away but her body was frozen to the spot, she was mad at herself.

'Damn this thing called puberty!'

she thought to herself, she tried to move her feet but they wouldn't move, however when she tried to go his way, she moved, he **had** used magic, damn perverted cat cosplay boy! Amu sighed as she pushed the door open quietly, Ikuto looked over, he didn't see the pinkette crouching down, he went back and laid on his bed, keeping in mind that they would have to go to Ami's party very soon, but it was another two hours away so, why not have a little fun, Amu was better and he was in a playful mood, his cat ears and tail popped out, he smirked.

"My mood changes....with my tail"

He winked towards the door, as he sat up like a cat

"It seems I have someone in my territory...."

He purred, Amu went pale, she had crawled into his room when he wasn't looking

"I haven't had a good chase in a while, lets see how fast this little mouse can run, Ne? Yoru?"

He smiled to the little cat

"Two of them"

Yoru purred referring to Ran, who he secretly admired

"Amu-chan"

Ran whimpered

"It's ok we will be fine!"

Amu said, not seeing the closet open and a cat eared man grinning in delight

"N-No, Amu-chan, the door"

Ran said as she hid in Amu's hair

"Ran! Ikuto......will.....hear.....you..."

Amu sweat dropped as she looked at shadow on the wall

"He's behind me isn't he?"

Amu said nervously

"Found you....Kohana"

Ikuto smirked as he grabbed for her, she pushed past him and ran, he leapt in front of her, she yelped as she ran past him, Ikuto was deeply enjoying this little game of cat and mouse, which was ironic because Amu was as timid as a mouse and he **was** a cat, so it made for a really fun game, he stopped seeing as his prey had vanished, he opened his cat ears.

"Yoru..."

He cooed

"Hai, she's outside"

He mewed

"Purrfect"

Ikuto cooed as he went out, he sensed Amu was here

"I know you're here, Kohana"

he said seductively, Amu was actually hiding in a burrow below him, she held her breath, Ran was posing as an egg in a nest, the mother bird sat on her egg and fell asleep, Yoru smirked as he picked the egg up, he knocked on it.

"Amu-chan!"

Ran chirped happily

"Nope!"

Yoru laughed as he threw her to Ikuto, he smirked at the little fairy, she whimpered

"Amu-chan...."

Ran whimpered, Ikuto grinned as he called out

"Oh Amu....I have something of yours, I wonder what she tastes like?"

He said as he licked Ran, Amu came running out from her spot

"GIVE ME MY COURAGE!"

She screamed as she tackled him, he looked stunned as Amu stood over him reaching for Ran, he smirked and flipped her over, so he was on top of her, he smiled down at her, he let Ran go, she floated warily away and sat in her egg.

"Well just get it over with!"

Amu sighed as she closed her eyes, she waited for a few minutes and looked to see Ikuto looking confusedly at her

"Get what over with, Amu?"

He asked

"W-Well I thought t-that you were going to-"

She said but he placed a finger on her lips

"You thought I was going to steal your first kiss?"

He got it in one

"Well....Hai..."

She said, he leaned his head in

"Do you_**want**_ me to?"

He asked barely centimetres from her face

"N-No!"

She stuttered, he licked her

"Don't lie, Amu"

he smiled as he got up from the stunned girl

"Awww did I scare poor little Amu?"

He snickered, she never moved

"Amu?"

He said then gasped, Amu was crying

"Oh, Amu I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!"

He said as he grabbed her in an attempt to stop her tears, Amu mumbled lowly

"Hmm what did you say?"

Ikuto asked as he cradled her

"I don't like being handled!"

She growled fiercely

"Why?"

He asked

"None of your business! Now lets go to my sisters birthday!"

Amu growled as she stormed away

"I need to read that little book more deeply..."

Ikuto said to himself as he followed the scary pinkette to her house

"AMU-CHAN!"

Ami screamed

"ONII-CHAN!"

She jumped on Ikuto

"Hi,Ami-chan"

He smiled at her

"Ami is happy, now her Onee-chan and Onii-chan are here!"

Ami giggled

"Ikuto was very nice and got you something"

She smiled at Ami

"Hai, here!"

He gave her a bag, she squealed

"ONII-CHAN ARIGATOU!"

Ami hugged him as she held 4 teddies, they were made to look like the Chara, he had a secret one, he would give it to Amu when he told her his sad news, but he didn't want to spoil the party for Ami, he'd tell Amu when they were alone.

Amu smiled at her sister

"THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME AN ONII-CHAN!"

She squealed as she ran off to play with her new toys

"Ikuto, thanks..."

Amu turned round but he wasn't there

"Ikuto?"

She asked confused

"Hai?"

He said behind her, making her jump, he caught her

"What's with you, you-"

She was about to yell but the look on his face made her sstop, he was so sad, it was unfitting for him.

"Come,Amu"

he said as he lead her outside.

"Ikuto?"

She asked confused

'Please Amu, don't cry'

He thought as he lead her outside to tell her about his bad news, the reason he tried so hard to get her love and affection. They arrived at a small beach, Ikuto smiled.

"Amu, something came up...."

He sighed sadly

"Like what?"

She asked

"Here, I got you this...."

He smiled as he gave her a bag

"Nani?"

She said

"Look and see"

He laughed

"Hai!"

Amu smiled, she opened it up and smiled dreamily, it was a teddy that looked like him, it had Forever Yours Amu, written in its heart.

"Oh,Ikuto!"

She cried as she hugged him, he smiled, a genuine smile

"Why, did you get this?"

She asked hugging him

"To....remember me by...."

He sighed

"What do you mean?"

Amu said

"Amu...I'm....."

To be Continued.........

MWAHAHAHA I left you hanging

Ikuto:What are you going to do to me O.O

Me: Oh _**You'll **_see!

Ikuto: o . o 7

Well R&R and don't go far to see what I do to Ikuto

See Ya real soon!

~K-Chan~

Ikuto: Review.......for my sake!

Me:Ja Ne

BYES!


	7. Ikuto's Wish List!

Ikuto's Babysitting Adventure

Ikuto's Wish list!

Continuing....

"What?"

Amu said with an odd feeling in her stomach

"Amu...I...I'm dying with leukaemia..."

Ikuto sighed, he couldn't face her

"How long...."

Amu asked

"What?"

Ikuto said trying not to show how afraid he was, Amu shocked him by grabbing his arm to spin him round to face her, tears were streaming from her eyes.

"I said how long have you kept this from me!"

She cried

"Since....You kicked me out...."

Ikuto said, Amu gasped

"Its my fault!"

Amu screamed, Ikuto grabbed her by the shoulders

"Amu don't you dare blame yourself!"

Ikuto growled

"But it is!, if I hadn't have gotten mad at what happened and seen your side of it, you wouldn't be in this situation!"

Amu cried

"No....Amu....the last thing I want to see is you crying, please cheer up?"

He begged, she pushed him away, now angry

"Stop crying? How can I stop when I have just found that I am the reasone, one of my closest friends is dying, tell me, how can I cheer up!"

Amu cried, Ikuto pulled her to him

"I knew I shouldn't have told you...."

he sighed

"Why did you keep it from me?"

She asked as she hugged his chest, he was angry at himself, angry that he made the girl he loves feel so much pain all because of him.

"I knew you would react like this...and I thought it wouldn't have mattered...."

SLAP!

Ikuto stared shocked while holding his cheek

"You stupid idiot! How could you say it never mattered, of course it does! I need you in my everyday life, if I woke up without you in my room or jumping from a tree or my balcony, what point would it be to go on, don't you get it! YOU are my happiness!"

She screamed, Ikuto stared at her astonished, she had actually confessed to admiring him, he would smile if he could but this wasn't a time for perverted fun, he really did have leukaemia, the doctors had given him 4 weeks, so now Ikuto had a wish list that he wanted to do with Amu.

"Amu....i have 4 weeks left.....nothing would make them more cherished.....than spending the last days of my life.....with you..."

He said, Amu looked taken aback

"Why do you speak like your going to die?"

Ikuto looked at her blankly

"Amu....leukaemia is a very bad cancer....i am going to die.....even Yoru knows....."

Ikuto said, Amu didn't look fazed

"I know what it is...."

Amu looked sadly at her feet

"So...would you?"

Ikuto asked

"Would I what?"

Amu answered confused

"Fill out my wish list with me?"

he asked, scared if she rejected

"Yes....yes I will"

Amu smiled

"Ok....number one is go swimming with Amu"

He smiled

"Is that _really_ on there?"

she asked

"Yes! Look for yourself!"

he said handing the list to her, It was number 1 in red

"Ok, then...i need a swimsuit!"

She smiled as she reached for his hand, he gripped it tightly.

"You know....it feels nice, you taking my hand, instead of me doing it to you...."

He smiled

"Yea....i guess it does..."

Amu blushed as they went out the door...

5 hours later

Ikuto was in bliss, Amu had tried on 12 swim suits and 4 bikini's, all his colours, Midnight blue and black, she really was trying hard to make him happy...she came out with one that he liked, it was _her_ colur, pink and black, it had a cat on it.

"I like this one...it has a little piece of you on it"

Amu winked, Ikuto's cat ears came out

"Aww did I make the kitty blush?"

She smiled

"S-Shut up!"

he stuttered

"Come on kitty kitty!

She teased, Ikuto grumbled

"Do you want eh swimsuit or not Kohana?"

He asked making her blush

"H-Hai"

She said, he was about to walk away but she grabbed him

"Not so fast, now its _your_ turn"

she said

"Fine, fine....do you want to watch?"

he smirked, she blushed red and went out

"Same old Amu"

He chuckled as he removed his trousers, he was exhausted from that simple task, he couldn't do it, the cancer was spreading, he knew that before the week was out....he'd be dead

"Amu...c-come here?"

He called as he sat there his trousers half off

"Yes Ikuto-"

She stopped when she saw the half naked man

"Amu...i can't move...."

He groaned as he tried with much pain to move his arm, it was limp

"Please....dress me?"

He asked

"O-Only because you are ill!"

she said as she approached him, he whispered

"Arigatou, Amu-chan"

She gasped, he had never said chan before it was always Kohana or just Amu

"No problem...Ikuto...kun"

She said the last word with a blush as she continued to undress him, she pulled down his trousers, then had a problem.......the pants....she saw a large, bulge and went scarlet, but Ikuto couldn't dress himself and she was the only one there, so she took a big gulp of air and hooked her fingers on the top of his pants, she had never sweated so much in her life, she managed to get them down and off before proceeding to pick up the trunks he had chosen, midnight blue.

"Why am I not shocked"

She laughed

"Hey, you try finding them when....."

He lost consiousness, Amu quickly put the trunks n him and dragged him to the janitors office and cooled him down, he weakly stood up, Amu supported him.

"Lets go swimming, Ne?Ikuto?"

Amu smiled

".....Hai"

He grinned as he allowed the pink haired girl to lead him to the swimming baths

Awww poor Ikuto, having leukaemia

Amu really is trying to help him

Ikuto knows one way that she can help him....

Will she discover it?

And

Will a certain item be able to help Ikuto in his hour of need?

You know the drill

R&R

To see more

BYE

~K-Chan~


	8. Wish 1 : Swim With Amu!

Ikuto's Babysitting Adventure

Swimming with Amu!

They had arrived at the baths, Ikuto was able to walk a little, but Amu held onto him just for safety, if he could Ikuto would have said something perverted, but truth be told, he was happy that he could be out with Amu without her freaking out or having to attack her, technically he was still tied to Easter but he had run away, so he was Amu's cat for the time, Easter knew about the cancer, but they but they didn't care, all that mattered to them was the Embryo,that and taking out Amu and her Guardian's, that was their goal, if he died it would be a minor set-back.

"Ikuto!"

Amu said waving her hand in front of his face

"Hmm? What?"

He asked dazed

"Are you sure you're fine? We could go to the mall if your not up to it..."

She said worried

"No! I have wanted to this for a long time, I will do it before my time is up, come on!"

Ikuto said dragging her to the showers, Amu had to admire how passionate he was about fufilling his desires, it made her smile.....until she felt a hand on her head.

"What are you doing?"

She asked

"Since you seem to be in fantasy land, I'll do it for yo.....pervy brat"

Ikuto laughed

"Fine....dirty old man!"

She pouted, he laughed

"Ok you can do it...just don't do anything perverted..."

She gave up as he began to massage her head while adding shampoo, Amu was fully relaxed, if he was the same Ikuto as he was a few weeks ago, he'd take advantage of this but....why spoil it she looked happy...

"Ne, Amu"

He shook her

"Nani?"

She moaned

"I'm done!"

he smiled, he was just leaving when she grabbed his hand

"What about you?"

She asked

"What about me?"

He said confused

"Aren't you getting it done?"

She said, he bonked her on the head

"No I don't need it, besides, cats wash themselves!"

He said plainly

"Wait, if your part cat....doesn't it mean you hate waster?"

She asked him

"Well, its not really the fact that cats hate water....more like it annoys them, thats why we bath ourselves"

He yawned

"So....you lick yourself...no offence but..EWW!"

Amu said grossed out

"Quit whining and get in before I lift you in"

He said she ran to the pool and slipped, Ikuto grabbed her

"You seem to love falling.."

he sighed as he carried her in, she blushed

"Hold on to my back, I swim deep"

He smiled

"Ok..."

She said not fully knowing what he meant, he swam slowly at first making sure Amu was holding onto him before speeding forward and diving under, Amu got a fright, but she held her breath, he resurfaced out side of the baths, he looked at Amu and smiled.

"How was that for thrilling?"

he smirked

"How did you go at that speed?"

She asked before seeing his dripping cat ears

"Yoru!"

Amu said in disbelief

"H-Hey Amu"

He laughed nervously

"Yoru, you said she wouldn't notice"

Ikuto said irritated

"Hey...Ikuto, shake yourself off..."

Amu asked, Ikuto looked at her oddly

"Why?"

He asked

"Trust me, just do it"

She said giggling

"Alright?"

He said as he shook himself, his hair got all fluffy like his cat ears and tail, Anmu took a picture beside him, she laughed her head off.

"What was that?"

He said as his eye twitched

"Oh nothing I just got you back, for scaring me when I was in bed"

She laughed showing him the picture

"I look like a teddy bear!"

He moaned

"I guess that means your my teddy bear"

Amu laughed as she dragged him back into the water, he stayed rooted to the spot

"What"

She asked

"I feel dizzy....."

He collapsed into the water, many people stared at the splash, Amu ran over to him and lifted his head up.

"Ikuto! Ikuto open your eyes!"

She begged his eyes stayed shut, Amu was trying not to cry, a life guard came over

"What happened!"

He asked

"I-I don't know he was ok a second ago, them he collapsed!"

She sobbed

"Wait.......this is Tsukomi Ikuto?"

He asked

"Yes"

Amu said

"I'm going to have to ask you to step away from the suspect. Little miss"

He said

"W-What? Why!"

Amu cried as she hugged Ikuto's unconscious form

"His father has been looking for him and demands him home"

He said getting something, Amu saw his badge, it had Easter on it, did _everything_ belong to that damned company, she didn't want to know or understand, she hooked Ikuto's arm around her neck and proceeded to run out of the baths, well at least that was one of Ikuto's wishes fufilled, she had managed to get to the park, she transformed, her chara had followed her, so so became Amulet Heart, it had began to rain so she jumped into the shelter of trees with the unconsious boy in her arms, she began rubbing his hands to heat him up, Yoru came out and Ikuto deformed, the little neko sneezed, now she had two things to worry about, Yoru and Ikuto, but mostly Ikuto, his illness was worse, she figured the cancer was getting worse.

"Ikuto...."

She whispered as she touched his ear

"Not.....my erotic spot..."

he whimpered

"Oh thank god!"

Amu sighed as he slumped against the tree trunk

"Did you....carry me here?"

He asked

"Yea....Easter owns the baths, a man tried to take you to your step dad..."

Amu said

"Why didn't you let him? You hate me correct?"

Ikuto whispered almost unaudiable, Amu shook him

"Don't you dare go to sleep!"

She growled

"Amu..."

He whispered weakly

"Ariga...tou..."

he whispered as his eyes fluttered shut, Amu screamed out loud

"IKUTO!"

Ikuto:You...YOUR GONNA KILL ME!

Me:It would seem so...yea

Ikuto:That's it! I am so not talking to you!

Me:Dead men can't speak

Ikuto:.....

Uh oh things have taken a turn for the worse

Ikuto's leukaemia mixed with his cold and put him in a coma....

Yoru is also ill what will happen to him?

Can Amu save them both?

What about Ami? Her chara has still to show her power!

And...

Can a certain special item shed some happiness on this sad day?

R&R

BYE!

~ K-Chan~


	9. Wish 2 : Spend Time With Amu!

Ikuto's Babysitting Adventure

Wish 2 : Spend Time With Amu

Amu was frozen with fear, on her lap Ikuto was still, his heart was low and the rain wasn't helping, she had to get him to her house, and fast, those Easter goons were still lurking around, she lifted Ikuto carefully as she jumped down from the tree and proceeded to run home, however, someone saw her, Utau.

"Amu! So you were the one who kidnapped Ikuto!"

She seethed

"No! Utau, this isn't the time!"

Amu growled at her

"What do you mean! I find out that you stole him and let you go away no-"

SLAP!

Utau whimpered as she held her now sore cheek, Amu glared at her

"You stupid, air headed, prima Donna of a celebrity! Did it even occur to you that Ikuto had leukaemia! he is DYING Utau DYING! And all you give a damn about is your stupid assumption of what you just saw, I thought you were stubborn before, but now I see you're heartless!"

Amu spat as she ran off towards her house with the unconscious boy....who unfortunatley heard everything, he was slowly gaining consciousness, he whispered.

"Utau"

Before blanking out again. When he woke up Amu was cooling him down, he frowned at her

"Wh-What?"

Amu asked

"You know....you didn't need to be so cruel to my sister....."

He seethed

"Ikuto....i never meant-"

She was cut off

"Oh drop it!"

He sneered

"Drop what?"

She answered angrily

"Your little façade of caring!"

He snapped as he fell out of bed, Amu ran over but he pushed her away

"Ikuto I am serious I don't know what you mean! What have I done!"

She asked, she was really confused

"You are mean to my sister but never mean to me! Look what I do! I stalk you, torment you and make life hard for you! Yet you never anger at me only stay mad then forget! Why! Amu! Why?"

he growled as his heart sped up and he panted

"Ikuto..."

She said as she tried to help only to be shoved away

"No! No more pity!"

He said, Amu growled, her patience was done, she jumped on top of him and pinned his arms down, she looked him straight in the eyes.

"Listen. To me!"

she sneered, he turned away but she made him face her

"I don't hate you! if I diid then why did I try so hard to save you form Eater! hmm! Because I care abiut you Ikuto! You are like my big brother! A brother I can rely on!yes I got mad at Utau, only because she _**never**_ heard my side, she only thought of you and her! I guess I was tired of it, I knew I hitting her was mean but she was going to attract attention and I needed to get you safely home, so please Ikuto....don't say that I don't care....because I do...."

She panted, he gave her a cold look

"Really? That was the best that you could do! No major sob story or anything you jad to drag my sister into it? Hmm Hinamori!"

He growled, Amu looked shocked he never called her that

"Ikuto..."

she siad as pain filled tears dropped on to his cheek, he gasped, her tears were so...emotional, she had meant every word of what she said, Amu got up.

"Ok Ikuto.....I understand...."

She mumbled

"A-Amu"

He whimpered

"No....You need time to yourself....I understand"

She sniffled

"But...."

he cried as she left the room

"If you need anything....just call...ok?"

She smiled painfully as she left the room.

"Amu.........."

Ikuto said then cringed

"AMU!"

He cried, pain filled tears spilled from his eyes, Amu was outside of the door, her own sobs drowned out his.

"I'm an idiot!"

She cursed to herself

"Amu-chan"

Ami said

"Oh...its fine Ami"

She lied

"Ali can help!"

Ami cheered

"Who-"

She was about finish before she saw a pink fairy

"I told you I was a Shugo Chara!"

She smiled

"So...Ali is...."

Amu trailed off

"Hai, guardian of love"

Ali smiled

"I can help Ikuto!"

Ali told her, Amu stared shocked

"What do you mean?"

Amu asked

"I can heal his illness, but its up to you to mend his heart"

She said

"Wait you can cure his leukaemia?"

Amu asked gob-struck, Ali laughed

"No, I can cure his cold, but the key to Ikuto's cure lies within your mind, you'll understand soon enough"

Ali winked as she wento to cure Ikuto

"Within.....my mind?"

Amu said shocked as she stood there motionless

"Amu-chan, you know what Ali meant!"

Ami, said

"I-I don't!"

Amu protested

"Why do you lie to everyone! You lie to momma and daddy about being a guardian, you lied about keeping Onii-chan in your room, why is it that you always lie!"

Ami cried

"Ami...i..."

Amu said but Ami walked away

"If you want to apologize the one who needs you most is in your room, say sorry to him, he was hurt the most!"

Ami said as she went downstairs.

"Ikuto....."

Amu sighed as she went in, Ikuto faced the other way.

"Ok...I guess I deserve that"

Amu sighed

"You deserve more than what I am doing!"

Ikuto hissed

"I guess I do...."

Amu said lowly

"What did you come in for? To pity me! Don't bother"

Ikuto said as he got up only to fall, Amu ran over and lifted him into bed.

"Why are you being hostile to me?"

Amu cried

"I...I'm angry...angry because you hate on Utau..."

Ikuto said lowly

"I never meant to be....she just hut my buttons...."

Amu sighed, Ikuto grinned

"You have buttons, never saw them"

He smiled, it took Amu a few seconds to realise what he meant

"YOU PERV!"

She screamed

"Call me anything, but I'm only being honest, flattop"

Ikuto said poking her chest, she growled

"Well what about you!"

She siad remembering when she had to undress him

"What about me?"

he said confused

"Mr large"

She winked

"Hey! I can't help it!"

Ikuto pouted

"Well don't poke my chest!"

She laughed

"Don't touch _**that**_"

He pouted again

"I never will!"

She shuddered, he laughed

"So...we cool?"

Amu hoped, he hugged her

"Yea...we cool...Kohana"

He smiled at her

"Hey, you always say Kohana, I wanna nickname you!"

She laughed as she spun round to face him

"Ok...shoot!"

He smiled

"Yasuo!"

She said happily

"What does it mean?"

He asked

"It means Peaceful one, although you act mean and evil that is not your true heart"

Amu smiled at him

"Yasuo...."

He said lowly, then smiled

"I like it!"

Awww they are friends again, Ali has told Amu some important information.

Can Amu figure out what item she meant?

Ikuto seems to be over his cold and accepts his nick name

Ami proved helpful after all

And

Will Ikuto make his move before his time runs out?

R&R to see

Ikuto:.....

Amu:.....

Me:YAY I left everyone speechless!

BYE

~K-Chan~


End file.
